The Curse of the Eighth Bell
by OneAsBeautifulAsYou
Summary: Did you really believe that Coeur du Noir would change his opinion of the Merryweather family so easily? The Valley is in grave danger once more. Sequel to Robin of Moonacre Valley. UPDATED! Epilogue is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! I promised you a sequel to Robin of Moonacre Valley and here it is! My special thanks go to ****MissBrownClue13, who gave me the brilliant idea for this story. Just a quick warning: this story is not from Robin's point of view, like Robin of Moonacre. I wanted to try out Maria's point of view. I hope you like it!  
Xox Sunny**

* * *

Maria POV

Three years had passed since I first came to Moonacre Valley after the death of my father. When I first arrived here, I discovered that I was the Moon Princess and had to remove the curse from Moonacre. The past three years had been happy, prosperous ones. Moonacre was restored to its former glory.

Loveday and my uncle had gotten married a year after the curse was removed; I had been the maid of honour and Robin had been the best man. They lived together in Moonacre Manor. Even though Loveday was technically my aunt, I still just calleed her Loveday. I lived with them, in the same room as I had lived in three years ago. I was getting a quite a bit too tall for the door but I didn't want to give it up. Miss Heliotrope still lived with us at Moonacre. She had turned down Digweed's proposal for now, but he was still courting her.

Robin's father seemed to have given up on his hate for the Meriwethers, and had apologized for his behaviour. We were on good terms with each other – he even invited us over for dinner once or twice. Robin and I were still very much in love. He lived with his father in the Du Noir castle, but he came to visit me nearly every day

"Can you believe it's been three years since we first met, Robin? I feel like I've known you forever!" I said, sighing happily. Robin and I sat leaning back against a tree where the grounds of Moonacre manor turned into the Du Noir forest. It was the same tree where he first told me he loved me. He had carved our initials into the trunk of it, surrounded by a heart.

"I know how you feel Maria." Robin agreed, jokingly saying. "I'm starting to get tired of you!"

"Hey!" I laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You wound me, my lady" he said playfully.

"My apologies, kind sir." I said, playing along and laughing. "But seriously Robin, so much has happened in three years. I'm nearly as tall as you now! And I'm turning 16 in a few days. Uncle and Loveday are throwing me a party to celebrate! Can you believe it?"

"That's great Maria! Am I invited to this big party?" Robin asked.

"Of course you are Robin. I'm surprised you had to ask. I was hoping that you would escort me." I said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Maria! Don't give me that look." Robin said, groaning. "I'll escort you, you know I will. But I'm warning you, I don't know how to dance."

"Here, I'll teach you." I said, jumping up and pulling Robin to his feet. I put one of his hands on my waist and held the other in mine. I began humming a waltz, taking a step. Robin moved with me. Soon we were whirling around the field to the tune of the waltz I was humming. We finally collapsed, exhausted and laughing.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance!" I panted, rolling over to look at Robin.

"I didn't know I could." He answered, lying on his back and looking up at the sky. "It must be the expertise of my amazing partner."

"Robin, I'm hardly an expert!"

"Sure you are, princess! You are an expert at everything that you do!"

"Flatterer."

"Is it working?" he asked, looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Maybe a bit." I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Then, I stood up and said "Come on, let's go. It's getting dark and Loveday will be looking for me." The sky was already darkening as the sun set below the mountains.

"Your wish is my command princess." Robin smirked, jumping to his feet and giving a fancy little bow. Then suddenly I felt my feet fly out from under me.

"Robin, put me down!" I shrieked. Robin had picked me up and was now holding me in his arms as if I weighed nothing at all.

"Sorry Princess, no can do." Robin said teasingly, walking across the field, me still in his arms. "You might strain yourself from the long walk."

"I can walk across the field just fine!" I protested. He ignored me, carrying me across the field anyways. He finally set me down gently on the steps to the manor, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Goodnight, princess." He said before turning and disappearing into the night. I stared out at the field for a minute longer before going inside. Loveday was waiting in the hall for me.

"Maria! Where were you? You missed dinner. We've waited for nearly a half hour before finally deciding to eat without you."

"Sorry Loveday" I replied, smiling sheepishly. "I was with Robin in the field. I asked him to the party."

"What did he say?"

"He agreed to take me, but warned me about his horrible dancing skills." I said laughingly. "So I taught him to waltz."

"Wait, wait, wait." Loveday said, holding up her hand. "You taught Robin how to waltz?" I nodded, confused. "And he let you?" Loveday continued. I nodded again. She shook her head and laughed. "You really have a hold on him don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean Loveday." I replied, confused.

"Never mind." She said, "But, just so you know, I think Robin loves you more than he says."

"I love him too." I answered.

"I know. Now go on off to bed, I'll have Marmaduke Scarlet bring you up a tray of food."

"Yes Loveday."I said, kissing her cheek and turning towards the stairs. "Goodnight." I went up the stairs to my room, pausing in front of the doorway to look at the painting of the first Moon Princess as I did every night. Instead of smiling at me as she had done since I found the Moon Pearls and returned them to the sea, she frowned and shook her head desperately, and I had a strange feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did you like it? Drop me a review with your questions and comments if you want!


	2. Chapter 1: A Return

**A/N: What's up people? Sorry about the late update – I just started 10****th**** grade and I'm crazy-busy! The teachers are piling on the projects right about now, and I've barely had time to think, let alone write. Anyways, hope you enjoy…**

**Maria POV**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of warm cookies and a light kiss on my forehead, like usual. Marmaduke Scarlet still insists on having cookies, still warm from the oven, in my room every morning when I woke up. Loveday always brings them, and then wakes me up with a kiss on my forehead. I sat up and gave Loveday a hug, before turning to pick up a cookie and bite into it.

"Make sure you don't spoil your appetite, Maria! Why Marmaduke allows you to eat cookies before breakfast, I'll never know!" Loveday grumbled good-naturedly, before turning to my wardrobe and pulling out a dress for me to wear. It was my riding habit, which surprised me. I looked at Loveday again, and saw that she was wearing her habit as well.

"Loveday, why are you dressed in your habit? We don't usually ride until the afternoon." It was true, on Saturday, Loveday and I would always ride around the Valley, stopping in the village, and meeting up with Robin later by the forest.

"Remember how I told you a while ago about the Du Noir girl who went away to school in London four years ago, before you came to Moonacre? Well, she's coming home today, and we have to be there to welcome her." Loveday explained. "Now get up and get dressed. Breakfast's already on the table."

I dressed hurriedly and rushed downstairs. There weren't that many girls in the Valley, so I was really eager to meet the Du Noir girl. I hoped we could become friends. I ate breakfast in a huge hurry and then ran to the stables to saddle my horse. I wanted to get to Du Noir castle early to see Robin and ask him about the girl. Maybe he knew something else. I told Loveday where I was going, and then raced off. I reached the castle in record time. People were rushing this way and that, preparing for her arrival. It was only then that I realized that I had never thought to ask what her name was. I was thinking as I walked, and didn't even notice that I had banged into someone. I looked up to apologize and laughed.

"Robin! Watch where you're going!" I scolded him good-naturedly.

"Me?!" he said indignantly "You're the one who banged into me, princess! What were you thinking about anyways?"

"The Du Noir girl who's coming home today!" I replied. Robin looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, you mean Rachael?"

"Is that her name? Did you know her when you were little? Is she nice? Will we be friends?" I asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, I knew her. I was constantly sneaking away into the forest to go and see Loveday, and her mother kept her inside, so we never really go to be that great friends, but we grew up together and we were the only kids our age. Actually, I think she's closer to your age than mine." Robin explained.

"Will she like me?" I asked him eagerly

"I'm sure she'll like you, princess! " Robin said, laughing. "Now, come on! Rachael doesn't come until noon, and it's only just after the 10th bell. We have two hours to ourselves."

"Good! But where are we going?"

"Just because we have to wait for Rachael, doesn't mean that we have to wait in the castle. I have something to show you." He said, grabbing my hand. When i didn't move, he started pulling me along." It's in the Forest, come on!"

"If this thing you want to show me is in the forest, then why haven't you shown me yet?"I asked, a bit miffed that had had something special hidden away in the forest for the past three or more years and hadn't yet felt the need to tell me. His next words shocked me.

"Because I just found it."

"That's not possible. You know everything about the forest." I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Apparently not."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is, or just keep me in suspense?"

"Hmm..." Robin said. "Keep you in suspense."

"What!? Robin, tell me!"

"I don't think so Princess, you'll just have to wait and see."

20 minutes later, we still weren't there. We had been walking through the forest for what seemed like forever.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO."

"Are we-" I broke off.

"Yes. We're here. "

"Its a hedge." I said, surprised. It was so tall that I couldn't see over top of it. In the middle of the hedge was a iron gate, with a heart in the centre. Half moons surrounded the heart, facing outwards. I had a feeling that I had seen that symbol before somewhere, but I couldn't think where so i cast the throught from my mind. I went to open the gate, only to find that it was locked.

"Robin! You brought me here to see a locked gate?"

"No, princess," Robin said, speaking as if i was a child "I brought you here to see what's beyond the gate."

"But it's locked! How are we getting inside?" I asked sceptically "There is no way that you are getting me to climb that hedge. Or the gate for that matter."

"You worry too much Maria. "He laughed "It just so happens that I have the key. It belonged to my mother. She gave it to Loveday before she died, but Loveday gave it to me to help me remember her. I could never figure out what it was for, until I came across this garden while i was wandering a few days ago."

"So open it!" I said excitedly, nearly jumping up and down. "I'm dying to know what's behind the hedge!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Geez." He handed me the key and I opened the gate. I walked inside and I stopped in shock.

"Oh Robin." I breathed. "It's beautiful." And it was.

A small field in the middle of the forest, covered in flowers and other plants. It was a garden, with its flowers spiralling in towards the centre where there was a gazebo, roses climbing up its sides. Behind the gazebo, I could see a willow tree, its leaves brushing the ground. The willow tree was on the edge of a pond, and there were waterlilies floating on the water. I walked around the curving path, trailing my fingers along the flowers I recognized. Lilies, Roses, marigolds, petunias, pansies, daisies, every kind of flowers you could imagine, in all the colours of the rainbow. I walked up to the gazebo and looked out at the pond. I heard Robin walk up the steps behind me, so I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I said, and I reached up and kissed him.

"Your welcome." He replied, pulling me even closer.

We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the beautiful garden, until we had to leave to return to Du Noir castle. We walked in silence most of the time, holding hands as we wandered through the forest. When we reached the path up the castle I stopped, holding the key out to Robin.

"Keep it," he said. "Think of it as part of my birthday gift to you." He gave me a hug, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs into the castle. We entered the Great Hall juts as the doors on the opposite wall opened to reveal Coeur Du Noir.

"Presenting, straight from London, our returned Rachael Du Noir." He stepped aside, revealing the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was tall and thin with dark hair and pale skin. She smiled and I felt a rush of jealousy for her. In comparison to her, I felt hideous. Then, Rachael caught sight of Robin.

"Robin!" She exclaimed, "Is that you?" She crossed the room in three strides and threw herself into his arms, kissing him soundly.

**A/N: OOHH! A cliffy! I'm evil. But don't worry, I'll probably have the next chapter up this weekend too because I have no school on Monday! Hope you liked it... R&R if you want.**

**Xox, Sunny**


	3. Chapter 2: A Fiancee?

**A/N: Hey everyone! A new chapter, finally. I'm sorry it's been so long, but my great aunt has been really sick. She was in the hospital for a while, but she's getting better. Also, I had various problems with my laptop. I just got Windows 7 so hopefully, these problems are over. Hope you like the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Maria POV

* * *

_Flashback_

_Then, Rachael caught sight of Robin._

"_Robin!" She exclaimed, "Is that you?" She crossed the room in three strides and threw herself into his arms, kissing him soundly._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Robin stiffened in shock. He pushed her off of him and took a step away from her.

"What are you doing Rachael?" Rabin asked, wiping off his mouth.

"Kissing my fiancée." she simpered, placing her hands on his chest at looking up at him slyly through her lashes.

"Your fiancée?" Robin and I asked in unison.

"Yes. Of course."

"I believe you are mistaken. He's not your fiancée." I said coldly, stepping forward and looking at her with disdain.

"Yes, he is. And who are you?" She asked me, smiling at me thinly, but glaring at me.

"I am Maria Meriwether, Moon Princess of Moonacre." I said holding up my head with pride.

"Rachael, there seems to have been a misunderstanding." Loveday said, coming up to us.

"No. There hasn't been, Loveday. Robin and Rachael have been betrothed since birth." Coeur du Noir said. Then he said something that stopped my heart. "As Robin well knows."

"WHAT?" I shouted, turning to Robin. He flinched at my fury, but at least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Princess..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Maria, please listen to me." He begged me, grabbing my hand. I pulled it from his grasp.

"Flirt! Heartbreaker!" I slapped him as hard as I could on the cheek. "I can't believe you. You have the nerve to tell me you love me when you're already engaged!"

"Maria, I do love you. I... Father said that he would have the engagement broken."

"Oh, he did, did he?" I turned to Monsieur Du Noir, as he seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on. I was surprised to see that his eyes were cold and hard when they looked at me.

"Monsieur Du Noir. Would you kindly explain to me what Robin is talking about? He does not seem to be making sense."

"Certainly." Coeur said, walking up to Robin and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Robin and Rachael's mothers were best friends, and Rachael's father is one of my best men. Before the children were born, the ladies were convinced that the children were a boy and a girl, and that when they grew up they would marry. Unfortunately, both ladies died in childbirth. We men decided to honour our wives wishes and have the children betrothed. When Rachael was old enough, she was sent to London to be educated as a proper lady. A year ago, I sent her a letter saying that she should come home, because they were both of age and could marry."

"Thank you for explaining so clearly what Robin neglected to mention." I said, curtseying formally. "Rachael, I apologize for my behaviour. I was clearly misinformed."

"It's perfectly fine. I know I would have reacted the same way if some girl walked up, kissed my man and announced that they were engaged." Rachael said, waving a hand dismissively and smiling at me. I must have been mistaken earlier when she had looked at me so angrily. She seemed like a sweet girl.

"Robin. I expect you to talk to your father and repair the situation. In the meantime, Rachael, would you like me to show you around the Valley?" I offered, "I'm sure it must have changed a lot since you were last here."

"Why, that would be lovely." Rachael said, grabbing my arm and looping it through hers. We walked out of the Great Hall together, and before the doors swung shut, I could hear Robin arguing with his father. I showed Rachael the forest, before taking her to Moonacre Manor.

"I know that when you were young, you probably weren't allowed on these grounds, but the old feud is over. You are welcome to come over any time you like, I know how lonely it can get in a castle when you're the only one your age." I said to her, pausing at the door to the Manor.

"Thank you, Maria. I just know that we shall become great friends" Rachael said. We walked into the manor. My Uncle Benjamin met us in the entrance hall.

"Maria! I thought that you were still at the Du Noir castle." He said in surprise. "If I had known you would be bringing guests over I would have had Marmaduke Scarlet whip us something. And who is this charming young lady?" Uncle Benjamin asked, looking at Rachael, who instantly sunk into a curtsey. "Oh don't bother curtsying¸ please. I'm not much for formality" Rachael's mouth opened in shock, and straightened.

"This is Rachael, she just returned to the Valley. We have been awaiting her arrival for weeks." I said to my uncle.

"Ah, yes. Loveday did tell me about that." Uncle Benjamin said. "Welcome back to the Valley Rachael."

"Thank you sir." Rachael said.

"I was just showing Rachael around." I explained to Uncle Benjamin. "I'm just going to show her the manor, if that's alright.

"By all means!" Uncle Benjamin said. "Just be sure to stop by the kitchens - Marmaduke Scarlet would never forgive you if you didn't." With that he wandered off into the library.

"The kitchens?" Rachael asked in shock, turning to me.

"Yes, of course. Marmaduke Scarlet is our cook, and a dear friend."

"You are friends with your cook?" Rachael repeated."That is not proper at all, Maria. At the Mayfair Academy that I attended for the past years, we learned never to associate with those of lower class than you. Especially not your servants." Rachael tilted her nose in the air and sniffed.

"Well, here at Moonacre, we do things a bit differently than in London. You will eventually become used to it." I said, a bit sharply. I didn't like people insulting my friends. "Now come on. I'll show you my room." I said, forgiving her instantly. In London, things were different, but I was sure Rachael would settle back into Valley life soon. I reached for her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

On the landing, we ran into Wrolf, our pet black lion. Now, ever since I came to Moonacre, I don't think I have ever heard Wrolf growl or roar at someone, but he did now. He was staring at Rachael and growling, and I could have sworn he was glaring at her. Rachael screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wrolf!" I shouted. "This is Rachael, and she's my friend. Now be polite." He stopped roaring, but he was still growling at her.

"Maria." Rachael asked shakily. "What is that?"

"This is Wrolf. He's out pet lion." I responded. "I'm sorry about the growling, he's usually friendly."

"Usually friendly?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said.

"He's a monster!" she shrieked. "It's horrible. Get it away from me!!" Wrolf gave a roar, and this time I didn't reproach him.

"He's not a monster, he's my pet!"

"I don't care. Get rid of it!!" she cried out. Wrolf gave one last growl and stalked off down the stairs.

"There, he's gone now. Let's go." I said stiffly. We continued up the stairs into the tower. When we reached my door, I stopped and pointed to the portrait of the first Moon Princess. "That's the first Moon Princess. Her painting appears every time a new Moon Princess arrived in the Valley. It arrived the same day I did. It's a very special painting. She sometimes shows me things about the future."

"Maria, please." Rachael said patronisingly (she seemed to do that a lot). "Paintings don't move, let alone show you the future. Be serious."

"I am being serious." I protested. "It showed me where the Moon Pearls were hidden."

"I don't believe you. If you found the pearls, then where are they?" She asked

"I threw them back into the sea to save the Valley from the curse."

"Sure you did, Maria."

"I did." I said indignantly.

"Maria, I don't see how we can become friends if you are going to continue to lie to me." Rachael sighed.

"I am not lying." I stated firmly. "If you cannot, or will not, believe me then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"Maria, don't be that way!"

"What way? You come here, kiss my boyfriend, claim to be his fiancée, insult our traditions and behaviour, and question my morals. I think it is high time you left, Rachael." I said, staring at her coldly.

"Why – I have never been so insulted in my life. Monsieur De Noir will be hearing about this, I can promise you that." With those final parting words, she stormed down the stairs. I could hear her slamming the door on the way out.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." I thought to myself, entering my room and lying down on my bed. But there was still something bothering me. What if Robin _wanted_ to marry Rachael?


	4. Chapter 3: A Curse

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since an update, my life has been crazy-busy. Luckily, I have three more chapters nearly ready to update, so you patient readers will get your rewards soon. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and story alerts this story! Love you all! - Xox Sunny

**Disclaimer: **I own noting but Rachael, and the plot.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Robin surprised me when I was walking in the garden.

"So, I gather things did not go well with Rachael yesterday?" He asked, coming up behind me and falling into step with me. I just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'll take that as a no." he said, giving me a half-smile. I gave an angry huff and walked off.

"C'mon princess. You can't still be mad at me about yesterday. You didn't even stay mad at me this long after I locked you in a dungeon."

I rounded on him. "I can't believe that you are trying to make light of this situation Robin. This is not a joking matter. The fact still remains that you told me you loved me when you knew that you are engaged to Rachael. And that you never told me you were engaged." With that, I walked up the stairs to go into the house, turning to look back at him once. "And don't call me princess." I turned to go in the door, but before I could get any further away, Robin grabbed my arm.

"Maria. I'm not marrying Rachael. I told you that. Why aren't you listening to me?" he gripped it tighter, pulling me close to him.

"I don't see why I should. I don't believe you anyway. It's none of my business who you marry." I said stiffly, yanking my arm from his grasp. He followed me through the door and into the house.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

"You'll be waiting a long time then."

"Stop running away from me.

"I'm not.

"Yes you are. For the moon's sake, just sit down and be quiet. You're acting like a child, and it's not becoming to you."

"I'm acting like a child? Me? If anyone's acting like a child, it's you Robin."

With that I turned and ran. I went to the kitchen gardens, and sat down. Marmaduke Scarlet, realizing my distress, came and sat next to me. He handed me a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Eat. Drink. You'll feel better." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I finished the cup and was nibbling on a cookie when he finally spoke up.

"Tell me what happened."

"Oh Marmaduke." I said, tears filling my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"I know you don't want to, but talking about it will make you feel better. That and work." He replied, pulling me up. "So up you get, and start drying. Thank goodness you aren't a smasher." I smiled at that, laughing a little, remembering the words he said to me when I first discovered the kitchens. I did as I was told and picked up the first dish.

Once all the dishes were dry I went to leave. "I think I need some silence now."

Marmaduke nodded and gestured towards the door. "You might want to try the library." He said "I doubt anyone will bother you there.

I made my way to the library, the quietest place in the house. I needed some time alone with my thoughts. I tried not to think about Robin, but I couldn't help myself. I reached up to the shelf and pulled out a random book. Maybe reading would keep me from dwelling on the events of the past few days.

As I pulled the book from the shelf, I realized what book I had pulled. It was "Secret Doors and Private Lockers" - the book that opened the secret compartment in which "The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley" was hidden. I pushed "Secret Doors" back into place and pulled out the "Chronicles". Reading the book, I thought back to when all of this started. It had been so simple then. Find the pearls, save the valley, get the guy. Yeah right.

With that thought, I tossed the book hard as I could. It fell to the ground with a satisfying thump. I screamed into the silence of the library, cursing the world and the happy-ever-after ending that turned out to be a lie.

I picked up the book to put to back in its spot on the shelf and noticed ripped a sheet of paper that had fallen out of the book. It must have been slipped into the lining of the book, and nobody had noticed it until now. I picked up the paper.

_Should this happen, the Valley will fall to ruins and all will perish. The marriage of a Du Noir and the Moon Princess is the only way to prevent this second curse. _

_That is the price that must be paid for peace in my home. May this page fall into good hands and may the power of the Moon shine on my people, and my home._

_The True Moon Princess._


	5. Chapter 4: A Realization

**A/N: Guess who's back! It's March Break, and that means an update! A very bleated one, but an update nonetheless. I apologize hugely for the long wait for this chapter, and I hope that it lives up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Rachael. **

**Xx Jenny**

_I picked up the book to put to back in its spot on the shelf and noticed ripped a sheet of paper that had fallen out of the book. It must have been slipped into the lining of the book, and nobody had noticed it until now. I picked up the paper._

"_Should this happen, the Valley will fall to ruins and all will perish. The marriage of a Du Noir and the Moon Princess is the only way to prevent this second curse. _

_That is the price that must be paid for peace in my home. May this page fall into good hands and may the power of the Moon shine on my people, and my home._

_The True Moon Princess"_

I ran out the door of the library and headed straight for where I knew Loveday would be – her sitting room. She had redecorated the room when she got married, and now it was full of bright sunlight and pink geraniums. She looked up in shock when I burst through the door.

"Why Maria, what's wrong?" She gasped. I pushed the paper into her hand. She read it quickly, and as soon as she was finished she looked up at me in horror. "Where did you find this?"

"In the library, in 'The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley'" I replied, fearful of what was about to come.

"Oh my God. It's happening again." Loveday whispered. "We have to find Robin. You two are our only hope."

"I can't." I said. "I can't see him. Not after everything. He's engaged, Loveday. This page isn't going to change anything. And besides, I couldn't force him to marry me, even if it is the only way to prevent the curse."

"Don't be stupid Maria. He loves you. And he did talk to Father about the engagement. Father has agreed to call it off."

"He has? Why didn't Robin tell me?"

"He did. You wouldn't listen. Now come on. We have to find Robin."

"Oh no you don't." My uncle said as he walked into the room. "You two have to go get ready. The ball is this evening."

"But Benjamin," Loveday interjected.

"No Loveday. Besides, you'll see Robin at the party. He's escorting Maria, unless you have forgotten."

"Very well. You're right. It can wait until tonight," Loveday said, relaxing slightly.

"But only barely." I responded, before turning and heading to my room.

The rest of the day flew by as we prepared for the ball, but to me it seemed as if it dragged on forever. I had been so looking forward to the event before everything with Rachael and the second curse, but now all I could think of was trying to find Robin and telling him about the curse. Finally, it was time for the ball.

I walked down the curved stairs, made my grand entrance and greeted the guests. There was however, one guest that was missing – Robin. He hadn't arrived. Finally, I set out to look for him. I had lost sight of Loveday at the beginning of the evening, but I hoped that she had found him. I headed for the front hall, having made the decision to go and find Robin even if it meant missing out on my own party. I reached the doorway and stopped in shock. I stared, struck dumb by the scene I saw in front of me. Robin was standing at the door, kissing Rachael.

"Robin?"

"Maria!" Robin begged, pushing Rachael away and turning to me.

"No. Just leave me alone." I screamed, turning and running. I ran up to my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I lay there, sobbing.

"Maria." Said a familiar voice coming from behind me. Loveday had found me.

"How could he betray me like that? I thought he loved me. He _said_ he loved me, not her."

She came and sat on the edge of my bed. She laid a hand on my arm. "Maria, you didn't even let him explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You told me he had broken off the engagement, but it looks to me like that hasn't happened." I said, burrowing my face into my pillows. "I don't need his explanation. I just want to be alone. He's a liar and I hate him. He said he didn't want to marry her. He told me he loved me and then just threw me away, shoving my stupidity in my face. I never thought he could be so cruel. I guess I was wrong."

"Maria, please. Just listen to what he has to say."

"Loveday, please just leave me alone. My birthday party has been ruined enough without having to go over everything again."

"You know Maria, you're acting like a spoilt child." Loveday said, turning and walking to the door. She paused in the doorway and looked back at me.

"Robin asked me to tell you something." She said. "He told me, 'When you see Maria, tell her that my heart is hers, always.' He was nearly in tears - he really didn't mean to hurt you. But you won't even listen to his explanation; you're too fixated on feeling sorry for yourself, and it's killing him. Just think about it." With that, she left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Was I really so selfish? Did I really hurt him that much? The thought weighed heavy in my mind, but I still kept asking myself - if he loves me, then why did he kiss Rachael? Why was he going to marry her.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted at the door, not bothering to go and open it. My door opened anyways. Robin stepped into my room and shut the door behind him.

"If you have any feelings for me, any at all, leave me alone." I said, turning my back on him. "I need to figure this out."

"That's funny," he said, walking over to my bed and sitting down. "My feelings for you are the very reason I'm staying." As soon as I saw him sitting calmly, that close to me, my anger surged, and all thoughts of hurting him flew out of my head.

"Just go back and dance with your trollop of a fiancée."

"We're going round in circles. You hurt me, I hurt you, and we never speak of it, so it can't be resolved." He pleaded. "Maria please, just let me explain."

"Explain? There's nothing to explain. You told me that you loved me. You promised me that you would never hurt me." I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks. "You promised." I whispered, my voice pained. "You lied."

"Maria, I do love you." Robin begged, his voice breaking. "Rachael kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I was asking her if she'd seen you, when suddenly she threw herself on me and kissed me just as you walked in. I swear to you Maria, I would never hurt you like that. I'm not a monster. I broke off the engagement and I couldn't care less if I ever see her again." I was silent for a long time.

It was finally sinking in. He hadn't kissed her. He didn't love her – he loved me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He lifted my feet of the ground and spun me around, before placing me back on the ground.

"Put me down!" I said, pretending to be angry.

"Why?" Robin asked me, still holding me tightly to his chest, but loosening his grip a bit.

"Because you are a thief." I replied laughingly.

"How so?"

"You stole my heart away."

"Did I? Well, look at this here." Robin smiled down at me, putting a hand to his heart "If I'm the thief, and you the princess, how did _you_ go and steal _my_ heart?"

"I'm special!" I said, raising my eyebrows and giggling to myself. It was amazing how easily he could take my bad mood and make it better.

"Maria, you stole my heart the first time you spoke to me, even if I didn't know it then."

"I called you a bandit and a plunderer!" I said incredulously. How could he have fallen in love with me for that?

"I know. Not much has changed there!" He said, "But the way you looked at me when you said that, so strong and brave, your eyes flashing - you were beautiful. I fell in love with you and your spirit then and there. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were all I could think of. I love you Maria."

"I love you too." I whispered. "Please, never again. I thought that I had lost you."

"You could never lose me. I will love you forever." He declared. "Come back downstairs, everyone in the valley is waiting to wish the Moon Princess a happy birthday." He pulled me down the stairs, stopping on the landing just before we reached the main hall.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined asking, but it'll do." Robin took a step back, going down on one knee and taking my hand in his.

"Maria, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I want to be by your side forever, loving you. I never want you to doubt my feelings for you ever again... What I'm trying to say is - Will you marry me?" With that, Robin held out a small box. In it, there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 5: An Answer

_A/N: Finally, an update! It's been a long time, and for that I apologize. I have about a million excuses, including my final exams, etc. but I'm not going to bore you. Anyways I beg your forgiveness and hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. The gap between posts is not going to be as large between the next few chapter, because I already have much of them written as we are nearing the end of our tale._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rachael and the plot._

* * *

_**Flashback**__:_

_Robin took a step back, going down on one knee and taking my hand in his._

_"Maria, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I want to be by your side forever, loving you. I never want you to doubt my feelings for you ever again... What I'm trying to say is - Will you marry me?" With that, Robin held out a small box. In it, there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen._

* * *

I looked at the ring, then up at the man holding it.

"Oh, Robin." I whispered, shocked. All thoughts of the second curse, and of Rachael, flew from my head. Tears were running down cheeks for the second time that night, but this time it was for a very different reason. "Of course I will." I responded, throwing myself into his arms.

"Maria!" He laughed, picking me up and twirling me around. When he put me down her whispered "You've just made me that happiest person in the world." He let me go, took my hand and slipped the ring onto it. I stared at it, struck by its beauty.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they got engaged. When Mother died, he gave me the ring. He told me to give it to my fiancée when I had one." He explained, squeezing my hand gently. "When I got engaged to Rachael, I guess he expected me to give it to her, but it never felt quite right to do it. From what I remember about Mother, and what Loveday told me about her, she would never have wanted Rachael to wear that ring."

"What about me? Would your mother have liked me, do you think?" I was actually worried about that. I hadn't had a real mother in years, and Miss Heliotrope was more like a friend than a mother or the governess she was supposed to be.

"I _know_ that Mother would have loved you."

"Oh, Robin." I breathed, "I – thank you."

"How could she not?" Robin smiled. "Come on princess, we never did get that dance." He pulled me towards the door, pausing in the doorway to give me a gentle kiss. Everything was perfect.

As I walked down the stairs, I turned back to the portrait of the first Moon Princess, only to see her shaking her head. There was worse to come. A danger not yet revealed.

We entered the hall, and were immediately met by Loveday. Her eyes went to our entwined fingers, and

A dark look flashed in his eyes briefly, then vanished. "Congratulations," Coeur du Noir said, "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't planned that far ahead yet. We only just got engaged a few minutes ago." I laughed, a bit shocked by the question

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course." I said respectfully.

"Why not be married on the anniversary of the 3000th moon? It seems only right, considering Maria is the Moon Princess." Those words shook me. I suddenly remembered what I needed to tell Robin - I had to warn him about the curse.

"But that's so soon. We just got engaged." Robin protested.

"Why wait? Why not get married on a day that has meaning to you both. It would make it even more special." Loveday sighed. I could see the love in her eyes as she looked at Uncle Benjamin. He pulled her in for a kiss, and they looked dreamily into each other's eyes. I only hope that I get the chance to share that kind of love with Robin. But right now, we had more pressing matters to think about – the curse.

"We need some time to discuss this before any decisions are made." I said, pulling Robin's hand. "If you'll excuse us."

Robin looked at me and I motioned across the hall to the doors that led to the gardens. He nodded in understanding. We walked quickly across the hall and outside.

"What is it Maria? You've gone pale." He asked worriedly.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it – what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Is this moving too fast?"

"No. Not at all. I-" I took a breath, "I found another curse."

"What?"

"I was in the library, reading the 'The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley.' I dropped the book, and a half piece of paper fell out. I have it here – read it."

I handed him the sheet of paper, and watched him read it. His face grew serious, the happiness from our engagement all but draining from his eyes.

"What does this mean?" He asked, his voice low. "Is this why you agreed to marry me? To prevent the curse?"

"No Robin, of course not." I was shocked - hurt that he would ever think that. "I love you and want to marry you, curse or no curse."

A smile passed over his lips, then quickly disappeared.

"Does Loveday know?" He asked.

"She does. She was the first person I told."

"Good." He sighed, "But what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. We don't even know what the second curse _**IS**_. All we know is that it could lead to the destruction of the Valley, and all of our deaths!"

"And how to prevent it." He pointed out. I looked at him.

"Robin. We just got engaged. I only just turned 16."

"So what? We love each other. I want to marry you, and if we just so happen to end a curse that threatens the lives of us and everyone we love then it's just an added bonus."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am. Let's take Father's suggestion. Let's get married on the anniversary of the 3000th moon."

"That's in two weeks! It hardly gives us time to plan!"

"With you and Loveday working together on this, God help anyone who tries to stand in your way. If anyone can make it happen, it's you two."

"Robin, I love you."

"And I love you to Princess."


	7. Chapter 6: A Twist

_A/N: Finally, an update! It's been an even longer time than before, and for that I apologize once more. I was at summer school, and then I went to Fan Expo where I met TOM FELTON and NICHELLE NICHOLS! It was one of the most awesome expericences of my life. Anyways, I beg your forgiveness as always and hope that this chapter makes up for it. We are nearing the end of our tale, and I hope you like the way things are turning out. We have three chapters left including this one.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rachael (who doesn't really appear in this chapter) and the plot._

* * *

The days flew by. With wedding preparations to make, and the curse to stop, I don't think I slept for more than four of five hours per day. I was burning the candle at both ends, and the effort was beginning to show. Robin and Loveday worked with me, but as we got no further towards a way to stop the curse, and closer to mine and Robin's wedding day, I was beginning to despair.

On top of it all, I had come to the sudden realization that once Robin and I were married, I would need to maintain my own household – away from Moonacre. The thought sent me whirling. I could not imagine leaving the place that had become so dear to me – the place that felt more like a home than any other place I had ever known.

Always caring and devoted, my uncle noticed how much stress I was under, and how much I was worrying about everything. He had previously offered to help in any way that he could, but I had always brushed him off.

"I understand that, you are an independent woman who can more than take care of herself." He said, "However, you are also a young woman who is engaged to be married and will soon leave Moonacre. You may be my niece, but I think of you as a daughter, and I never want you to be in need."

He paused. "What I'm trying to say is that as a wedding present, I plan to give you a thousand pounds a year when you leave Moonacre. It may not make up for having to leave your home, but I hope it can help you to create a new home with Robin."

"Uncle!" I exclaimed, stunned. "I really couldn't accept it."

"You must." Uncle Benjamin said, taking my hands in his. "It is the least I can give you. You have changed my life so much since you came here. It seems like it was so long ago. I was a bitter old man who spent his days alone sitting in a house too big for him, and yet with too full of memories (both good and bad) to consider leaving. I was trapped in my prejudices and in my hatred. Thank you for helping me see past that, and leading me out into the world once more."

Tears filled my eyes, and a warm feeling filled my heart. I threw myself into his arms, burying my face into his chest. "Thank you Uncle. Thank you so much."

He kissed me lightly on the top of the head and said "No, Maria. Thank you."

The days continued to pass, and the morning of my wedding dawned bright and clear. I decided for that one day, to put aside the curse and be happy. I woke early and was helped into my dress by Loveday and Miss Heliotrope. They did my hair and then left me upon my request. I sat looking around at what was my room for what seemed to be the last time.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, all I saw was a bouquet of flowers and a card. I brought them into my room and read the card. It was from Robin's father.

_My Dear Maria,_

_I couldn't be happier that this day has finally arrived. Please come to the castle. I have a gift I would like to give you. At our wedding, my wife wore a beautiful tiara. I would like nothing more than for you to wear it today._

_Sincerely,_

_Coeur du Noir_

I read the note and smiled. I immediately left my room by way of the secret staircase. I walked through the forest, along the path that had been created. Finally I reached the Du Noir castle.

I entered, and proceeded through the main hall. As I walked, I remembered the first time I had ever been here. It seemed so long ago, and was in such different circumstances. This time, instead of sneaking in, I was greeted at the gate and guided to where Coeur du Noir was sitting on his throne at the end of the hall. He was accompanied by two large men, who I faintly recognized.

I curtseyed to Coeur du Noir and greeted him.

"Welcome to the Du Noir castle, Maria."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all. It is such an honour to have you here."

Suddenly, the heavy built men stepped forward and seized me from the sides.

"Good good." Coeur du Noir smiled, "take her to the tower!"

"What are you doing?" I cried, kicking out at the men holding me. "Let me go!"

"And have you ruin all of my plans? No, I don't think so."

I spat on his feet, but Coeur du Noir chuckled evilly.

"Take her to the tower. Make sure she has a firm guard, I don't want her escaping this time," warned Coeur du Noir.

In a manner similar to my first visit to the castle, I was 'escorted' out of the room and 'guided' through the dark, gloomy halls of the Du Noir castle, heading for the tower. Coeur du Noir followed along. We passed various guards, but few people.

Finally we reached our destination. I was pushed through the doors and thrown onto the floor. Coeur du Noir entered the room behind me, shooing out the guards and shutting the door behind him.

"I think it's time we had a little chat, Princess.

"What do you want?

"The second curse." I was shocked. I had thought that Robin, Loveday and I were the only ones who knew about it. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"Yes, I know about the curse. And I have prepared for it. You see, I always knew that it was only a matter of time before the Moon Princess returned to Moonacre Valley. I also knew that there was a chance, however small it may be, that the curse would be broken, and the valley would go to the Meriwethers. I needed a backup plan. Fortunately, as I was searching through the books in my library, trying to come up with one, I came across this strange piece of paper." Coeur said, holding up a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn out of a book and then ripped across the middle.

"What is that?" I asked Coeur, even though I already knew the answer. It was the missing half of the page of paper that had been ripped out of the Book of Moonacre - the page that had been about the second curse of Moonacre Valley. I had the bottom half of the page, but Coeur had the top – the part with the actual curse on it. He gave it to me, and I read the page.

"_In case of the failure of the first curse, I, the First Moon Princess, do place this second curse on Moonacre Valley:_

_If a Du Noir is bound in holy matrimony to a Merryweather Moon Princess before the eighth bell tolls on the day precisely three years after 5000__th__ moon, the Valley will go to them, and their offspring, to rule forever. However, if a Du Noir marries another Du Noir before the eighth bell, the Valley will go to the Du Noir family and be theirs for all eternity..."_

It all made sense now. Coeur Du Noir. The piece of paper that the curse was written on had unfortunately been torn in two, and the halves had been scattered to the winds, lost for what was supposed to be forever. That is, until the top half somehow found its way into the hands of Coeur Du Noir.

"At first I planned to marry my daughter, Loveday Minette – a true Du Noir, to one of my men on the third anniversary of the 5000th moon. The plan was foolproof; a Du Noir would marry a Du Noir and the valley would be mine. Forever. Then Loveday met Sir Benjamin Meriwether and fell in love with him. All my plans were ruined. I was furious with Loveday, ordering her to never see that man again. She ran away." Coeur said, pacing back and forth. "Fortunately, I had just learned that my wife was pregnant. I adjusted my plans accordingly. Now, that child would be the one to marry a Du Noir. My wife gave birth to a boy - Robin. One of my men had a daughter, Rachael, who was a few months younger than Robin. I arranged their betrothal. They were to be married when they were 17, on the anniversary of the 5000th, thus fulfilling the curse. The valley would be mine yet." I was starting to think that Coeur Du Noir was a bit insane.

"But then you came along. Robin fell for you, and you ruined all of my plans. You removed the first curse, but you had no idea that there even was a second curse on the valley. I pretended to have changed, and gained your trust. I invited you into my home, pretended to welcome you into my family, but the entire time I was just pretending. I had to lure you here, get you out of the way. The wedding plans are complete. But I do have to make one small change; a different bride. Robin won't find out until it's too late." Coeur continued, smirking at me. "All I have to do is have Rachael take your place in the wedding. She'll wear your dress, and the veil will cover her face. By the time Robin lifts the veil, he will already be married to her; the kiss is only symbolic. And you will be up here, locked in this tower, helpless, unable to do anything while your beloved marries someone else."

"He'll never believe it."

"Oh, but he will. They all will. That's the beauty of it!" He cackled, "When they finds this, all doubt will disappear."

He held up a slip of paper and read the words on it out loud.

"Dear Robin," it said, "I am going away from the castle for a little while. I need to settle my thoughts before the wedding. Don't worry, I'll be at the church on time. Love, your Maria."

"NO!" I screamed, "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"Scream all you like child – nobody will hear you. Now, I must go prepare for the wedding. Goodbye Maria."


	8. Chapter 7: The Wedding

_A/N: Finally, an update! It's been the longest wait ever, I know. The good news is, this is the climax! Hope you like how this turns out! Anyways, I beg your forgiveness as always and hope that this chapter makes up for it. We are nearing the end of our tale, and I hope you like the way things are turning out. After this, there is only the epilogue to look forward to. I can't believe I'm so close to being finished this1  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rachael and the plot._

* * *

Maria POV

I sat alone in the tower for what seemed like hours. I had no clue how much time had actually passed, but I knew it must be nearing time for the wedding. I was in utter despair. I had tried everything, screaming myself until I was hoarse, banging on the door, to no avail.

I had just begun to resign myself to my fate when suddenly I heard the sound of stone grinding. I whirled around to see the wall of the tower open and Loveday step out. Loveday had come to rescue me, and just in the nick of time.

It all happened so fast it was a bit of a blur, but Loveday and I somehow managed to find our way to the courtyard by the stables without being caught by the guards. Instead of waiting to saddle a horse, I grabbed a blanket and threw it over the back of one. I swung up and shouted to Loveday to jump up too. As soon as she was settled behind me, I kicked the horse into a gallop. We flew through the forest, faster and faster.

When we finally reached the amphitheater, where the wedding was taking place, I jumped off the horse as it was slowing, tripping and tumbling to the ground. I picked myself up and ran for the doors. I pushed them open, running down the stairs into the amphitheater. The priest was just getting ready to have Rachael, say "I do."

"Robin, stop!"

"Maria?" Robin exclaimed, shocked.

"You can't marry her!" I cried, running up the aisle.

"You! What are you doing here? You'll ruin everything!" Coeur said, jumping up from his seat and grabbing my hair. I screamed.

"Father, what are you doing to Maria?" Robin looked from his father to his bride and back. His father just stared at him, stony-faced. "And if you are not Maria, then who are you?" Robin asked his bride. With that, he pulled the veil from the bride's face. "Rachael?" he said incredulously.

"Robin, please!" Rachael begged, grabbing his arm. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "I love you. We're meant to be together. Please Robin." Robin just shook his head.

"No. I do not love you, and I would never marry you. I love Maria. I never want to see your face again."

"Not even to save the life of your precious Maria?" Coeur Du Noir said, facing his son. I was struggling against Coeur Du Noir, to no avail, when he suddenly held a knife to my throat. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me that was as cold as ice.

"Father. Let Maria go." Loveday said. "If Robin marries Rachael, the Valley will be destroyed. Robin and Maria must be married by the eighth bell, tonight, or else we all will perish."

"I would rather die than see the Valley go to the Merryweathers." Coeur said, shaking me, causing me to cry out in pain.

"But I would not." Loveday said.

"And neither would I." Robin said. "Release Maria. Now."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Coeur said, smirking at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked, confusion momentarily stopping him in his tracks.

"It means no," Coeur explained, rolling his eyes.

"I am sorry for this Father." Loveday said, before taking a parasol from one of the guests and hitting her father over the head with it. Coeur collapsed, releasing me.

"Robin, hurry, you and Maria must be married by the eighth bell! The bells are about to ring." Loveday said. Robin ran towards me, lifting me up into his arms. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. Then we turned and hand-in-hand we ran to the altar.

The bells were beginning to toll. _One_...

"Hurry!" I shouted at the priest. "Marry us!"

_Two..._

"Do you Maria Meriwether, Moon Princess of Moonacre, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked.

_Three..._

"I do." I said, looking at Robin, smiling so much my face hurt.

_Four..._

"And do you, Robin Du Noir, heir of the Du Noir clan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part?" The priest asked, turning to Robin.

_Five..._

"I do." Robin said, taking my hand. "Absolutely, I do."

_Six..._

"So by the power of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, I do hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Said the priest.

_Seven..._

"You may now kiss the bride." Robin and I leaned forward and we pressed our lips together gently, just as the last bell chimed.

_Eight..._

A pause and then, for the second time in two years, as Robin and I separated, a white flash lit the valley washing over it. The second and final curse on Moonacre Valley was lifted. The Curse of the Eighth Bell was lifted.

"I love you Maria." Robin exclaimed, picking me up and twirled me around in a circle. I threw my head back and laughed in joy and relief. When Robin put me down I threw myself into his arms again, hugging him like I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you Robin." I sighed, burrowing my face into his chest. "I was so worried that I wouldn't get here in time and that you would marry Rachael, thinking that she was me!"

"I am such an idiot! How could I not have noticed that it wasn't you?" Robin said, "How did Rachael manage to take your place? What happened?"

"Your father. A bouquet of flowers came to me a few hours ago. The card said that he had a gift for me, the tiara that your mother wore at their wedding, and that he wanted me to wear it. I went to the castle to collect it and instead of giving me the tiara, he kidnapped me and took me back to your castle. He locked me in the East Tower, and then explained his plan." I told Robin, pulling away enough that I could see his face. "You see Robin; there was a second curse on the valley - The Curse of the Eighth Bell. The curse said that if I married a Du Noir on the third anniversary of the lifting of the first curse, before the eight bell tolled, then the valley would go to us and out descendants, to rule for all eternity. But if a Du Noir married a Du Noir instead, then the valley would go to them, but it will fall to ruins and all will perish. Your father knew about the curse, so he arranged to have you marry Rachael. Then you proposed to me, and ruined his plans. He didn't know about the second part of what the curse said would happen if a Du Noir married a Du Noir. He thought that if you married Rachael that the valley would be his forever. He'd had Rachael take my place. The veil of my gown covers the face, so he thought that you wouldn't be able to tell that it was Rachael and not me. He also thought that nobody would find out about the switch until it was too late, and you were already married." I finished my explanation and looked up at Robin. His eyes were dark with anger. He glared down at his father, unconscious on the floor. Then Robin remembered something.

"How did you manage to get out of the East Tower? I thought you said my father locked you in."

"Your father _did_ lock me in, but Loveday came and rescued me. She recognized that something was wrong and found out the truth about Rachael, but realized that in order for the curse to be stopped I had to be there to end it. " I explained. "Did you know that there is a secret passage behind one of the walls in the East Tower?" he shook his head. "Well, there is. It leads to a tiny staircase inside the walls that will take you out of the tower." I said looking down at my filthy dress and reaching up to touch my hair, which was escaping from its braided coil on the top of my head.

"You look beautiful Maria." Robin said, touching me cheek lovingly. He turned to Loveday. "Thank you so much Loveday, I can never repay you for everything you have done."

"It was my pleasure, little brother. You and Maria deserve each other and nobody else." She said, smiling. She gave Maria a hug before saying teasingly "Maria, didn't you promise me that I could be the maid of honour? You were mine!"

"Well Loveday, this wasn't exactly the wedding we planned." Robin said worriedly, looking down at me to gauge my reaction, but I was smiling.

"No," I said "It was perfect." And then I kissed him again.


	9. Epilogue

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (and Rachael, who is only mentioned in this chapter)**

**A/N: Here we are at last, the epilogue and final chapter of **_**The Curse of the Eight Bell**_**. I am happy with how I have ended it and, at this time, I have no plans to continue this series.** **Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, who have been such amazing supporters. I love you all, and hope you have enjoyed reading these stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

I sit on the cool grass of the lawn. The golden sun shines through the trees as I look up at the clear blue sky. In the distance, I can hear the shouts and laughs of my children as they play with their father and cousins in the grass around Moonacre Mansion. Five years have passed since my wedding day, and much has changed in this time.

After the events that took place on my wedding day, Coeur De Noir was exiled from Moonacre Valley along with Rachael and his few other supporters. No new dangers presented themselves, and my painting of the first Moon Princess is still. The valley is at peace at last, and this time it seems to be lasting.

At the wedding feast, Loveday announced that she was pregnant. I had never seen Uncle Benjamin as happy. She gave birth to a baby girl who they named Minette, and who they dote on. Soon after, she became pregnant again, this time with a boy who they called Benjamin after his father. They couldn't be happier.

Moonacre Mansion is still theirs, and the people of the valley are content to let Uncle Benjamin and Loveday rule, giving me and Robin the freedom we desire. Robin and I have moved into the De Noir castle. It is a much more welcoming place than it once was, and we have made a comfortable home here.

Robin and I passed many happy days together, and I became pregnant in the second year of our marriage. Throughout my pregnancy he was extremely attentive, fulfilling my every whim and desire. He was also very protective, and

When the birthing time came for me, Robin was there to hold my hand. The labour was long and hard, but well worth it. At the eighth bell on that warm spring night, I gave birth to two beautiful girls. We named our daughters Lyanna and Alleyne. Lyanna means s_hining light_, and Alleyne means _precious awakening_. They have Robin's black curls, and my blue eyes, and they are perfect. I am pregnant again but, this time, I believe that my child is a boy. If I am correct, we will name him Darris, which means _iron-strong_.

A shadow crosses my face, and I turn to see Robin sitting down next to me. He is slightly out of breath and disheveled, his hair falling in his eyes, hat in his hands. I brush some of the strands off his forehead, and he leans in to give me a kiss. As his lips press against mine, I smile.

When my father died all those years ago, I never imagined that my life would turn out the way it did. Now, I would not change these experiences for the world. I am loved by my husband and my family, and I love them in return. That is all I could ever have wished for. All is well.

_Fin._


End file.
